narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sāra
was the former queen of Rōran before it was destroyed in Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower. She was also the daughter of Sēramu. Background Sāra was born to Sēramu, the Queen of Rōran. When she was a child, her mother was aproached by a man called Anrokuzan who convinced her to use with the power of the Ryūmyaku, an ancient chakra flow deep underground Rōran, to build huge towers in the kingdom. When Sēramu found out that Anrokuzan was only using her, he murdered her secretly by stabbing her in the back. Sāra became the Queen in her mother's place, unaware that Anrokuzan was using her as a puppet Queen. Appearance Sāra has long red hair, violet eyes, and fair skin. She wore purple and pink robes, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, and brown sandals. However, after she became determined to save her people from Anrokuzan, she tore her robes apart so she could move easier and put her hair in a ponytail. Plot Overview When Naruto Uzumaki goes back in time, he wakes up to Sāra's singing. When he asks her where he is, Sāra runs away and goes back to her palace, where she remembers when she used to sing with her mother and cries. Anrokuzan, who has become the Minister of Roran, tells her that she must show herself to her people, who are there to praise her and her mother for building the city. Sāra agrees and goes to the balcony of her palace, however, as she greets her people, someone pushes her from behind and she falls. Fortunaly, she is saved by Naruto. When Minato Namikaze and his team appear, Naruto attacks them, thinking they were the ones after Sāra's life. Minato tells them that Anrokuzan is, in fact, Mukade, a Konoha's missing-nin who came from the future, like Naruto, and plans to use the Ryūmyaku's power to build weapons and take over the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Sāra refuses to believe them and runs away to prove Anrokuzan's innocence. Minato tells Naruto to follow and protect her. On her way, Sāra is captured by a group of women and children who ask her to give them back their relatives, who were taken by Anrokuzan by her orders. Sāra tells them that she didn't give any orders so Sarai and Masako take her and Naruto to a parade that Anrokuzan started ever since Sēramu died, to cheer up Sāra and her people. Sarai tells Sāra that everybody makes fun of her and calls her "Puppet Princess". Naruto then proves that everybody in the parade are puppets controlled by chakra strings coming from the pipes that feed the city with Ryūmyaku's power. When a puppet of Sāra appears, proving that Anrokuzan was planning on turning her into one, Sāra runs away again. When Naruto finds her, she tells him that after her mother's death, Anrokuzan was the only one who was there for her. Naruto tells her that he is an orphan as well but he had a master who, even though is dead, left him his will and that Sāra's mother must have left her something important too and that she should think about what her mother valued and she would know what to do. Inspired by Naruto's words, Sāra goes with him to the city's underground where they discover that Anrokuzan is using the people he kidnapped as slaves to build his Puppet Ninja Force. Sāra manages to stop the flow of Ryūmyaku directed to the factory, however Anrokuzan appears and tells them that since the Puppet Army is finished, he doesn't need her to control the Ryūmyaku anymore and attacks them. Naruto is restrained by the puppets, which drain his chakra, while Anrokuzan finally reveals to Sāra that he was the one who killed her mother when she refused to assist him. Overcome with grief, Sāra falls on her knees and cries but Naruto is able to save her from being killed, using the Nine Tails Chakra. Anrokuzan fuses with his puppets and attacks them. Fortunaly, Minato and his team reappear and fight with Anrokuzan while Sāra frees the mens he kidnapped and brings them to their families on the surface. However, Anrokuzan follows her, determined to kill her because she's the only one who can stop the flow of Ryūmyaku an prevent Anrokuzan's regeneration. To protect her self, Naruto gives her his Chakra Blade. Since Anrokuzan can't withstan the power of Ryūmyaku in the garden where Sāra and Naruto first met, she's takes her people there and opens the door using the Chakra Blade and seals it. While Naruto and Minato fight Anrokuzan, Sāra manages to stop the flow of the Ryūmyaku and Naruto kills Anrokuzan with his and Minato's Supreme Ultimate Rasengan. After Minato seals the Ryūmyaku completely, Naruto and Yamato, who was also sent to the past, start to glow because time is returning to normal. So the future won't be changed, Minato decides to erase everybody's memories. As Naruto disappears, Sāra tells him that she'll do what she has to do for her people even if Rōran is destroyed, because that was what Naruto taught her. Eventually, Rōran vanished during the war but Sāra managed to save her people. She also had a daughter whom she gave Naruto's Chakra Blade, as a precious treasure she received from a hero in a dream, to inhrit her will and keep protecting her people. When Naruto came back to the future he met Sāra's daughter who, even though he couldn't remember, seemed very familiar. Trivia * In Masashi Kishimoto's artwork of the movie, her eyes are depicted as red while, on the movie, they are violet.